


oh my god, stop moving

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: JongTae 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Lee Taemin is a Klutz, Lee Taemin is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Taemin can't remember the last time he slept an entire night without being woken up at the crack of dawn, or even being allowed the privilege of a nap in the mid-afternoon.Taemin can reach out and feel the darkness of sleep envelope his fingers; the smile on his face disappears when the sound of the door opening causes the light to pour back in, distracting him from the precious sleep he was mere inches from.-OR30 Day OTP Challenge, prompt 2: cuddling somewhere





	oh my god, stop moving

Taemin’s eyes start to slip close as he lays on the bed, still wrapped in his towel and nothing else. His hair is damp from his shower, likely soaking his pillow. Jonghyun would lecture him later when he entered the room but, for now, the room is silent and peaceful. He can't hear anything from his hyungs, spread out across their dorm and he lets his eyes slip closed fully knowing he has the opportunity to rest. He doesn't have to be anywhere, he has the day off to finally take a break and relax before the comeback filming tomorrow. He thinks it's tomorrow, at least; he has a vague memory of Jonghyun and Jinki berating the date into his head, exasperated after he asked when he had forgotten again. He shrugs and rolls over, wrinkling his nose at the cold, wet fabric of his pillowcase pushing against his cheek; if he's wrong, he'll be woken up and dragged there either way. 

Taemin sighs softly and curls up in a ball, letting the towel wrap around him. He could pull his blanket over him for the warmth he's seeking, skin feeling slightly chilled from the cling of the shower droplets, but that would require moving and he's incredibly comfortable. Instead, he lets his breath warm his knees, blowing back to keep his face a comfortable temperature as he finally feels his mind begin to slip into unconsciousness. He's tantalisingly close and if he wasn't so exhausted, he'd probably be excited at the concept of sleep.

Taemin can't remember the last time he slept an entire night without being woken up at the crack of dawn, or even being allowed the privilege of a nap in the mid-afternoon.

Taemin can reach out and feel the darkness of sleep envelope his fingers; the smile on his face disappears when the sound of the door opening causes the light to pour back in, distracting him from the precious sleep he was mere inches from.

"Taemin, can you cover up or at least give me some kind of warning if you're gonna lay like that?"

Taemin makes a noise and shifts to make sure the towel is covering him, an eyebrow raising slightly. "It's not like you haven't seen it before, Jjong."

"As much as I don't mind seeing you naked in general, two in the afternoon on a Tuesday when I just want my charger is a little less than endearing."

Taemin makes a noise of acknowledgement and rolls over so his back is to Jonghyun. A faint feeling of annoyance brushes through his mind; he had been so close to dropping off, to catching up on some much-needed sleep. Now he remembers about the cons of sharing a room, even with someone you care so deeply about.

"Is your hair wet?"

"No."

"I can see the mass wet patch from your head."

"Sleepy."

"Lift your head."

Taemin can feel Jongyhun's presence by the bed; he didn't hear the smaller male walk across the room. The youngest groans and scrunches his eyes and nose, sighing softly. "Sleepy, hyung, sleepy." His voice is a desperate whine, wanting to be left alone to slip off and follow some ridiculous dream.

"Just lift your head for six seconds, Taemin."

Taemin doesn't want to move, doesn't want to knock sleep away any further but he knows Jonghyun won't go away till he does. Taemin sighs heavily as he uncurls his body and forces himself to sit up, keeping his eyes closed. Jonghyun does something behind him, making the pillowcases rustle their strange noise. Hands guide him to lay back down and Taemin lets out a satisfied noise as the soft fabric of a warm towel brushes against the skin of his cheek. Jonghyun's hands gently tug and pull the blanket, wrapping it around Taemin's shoulders and he settles down, burying himself in the fabrics. 

Fingers tease gently through Taemin's hair and Taemin can imagine the soppy smile on Jonghyun's face; lips quirked upwards and eyes sparkling as he looks down at Taemin. In a few seconds, Jonghyun will exhale softly from his mouth as his hand stops moving, twisting to cup Taemin's cheek. Sometimes, Jonghyun will brush his thumb over Taemin's lips before leaning down to press a kiss to the corner. Most times, he'll start humming softly, something gentle and sweet to help coax Taemin's mind back to a place of comfort and rest. 

To Taemin's muted surprise, none of it comes, remarkably out of character for Jonghyun. 

Instead, something flits across his nose and Taemin feels his fight or flight kick in, full blast. His hand shoots out, fist half curled to try and push the bug away from him, scrambling backwards on his bed only to find soft skin and hard teeth meeting his knuckles. Taemin finally opens his eyes, blinking rapidly to find Jonghyun kneeling by the bed, groaning and holding his mouth. 

"The  _ hell _ , Taemin?"

"There was a moth against my nose, I freaked, oh my god, I'm so sorry." Taemin sits up, swinging his legs around only to wince as his knee collides with Jonghyun's cheek. Jonghyun jerks back, almost falling over as he holds his cheek and mouth with a groan.

"Oh my-  _ stop moving _ oh my god. I was kissing the mole on your nose, fucking hell."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Taemin covers his mouth, ears turning red as he blinks rapidly, trying to wake himself up. 

Jonghyun stands after a moment and sits next to Taemin, wrapping an arm around him. "You're such a klutz when you're tired."

"I'm sorry."

Jonghyun smiles and Taemin shifts, bending his legs so he can get into Jonghyun's lap. Jonghyun's arms loop around his waist, holding him in place as he wrinkles his nose. "You're still wet."

Taemin grins, lopsidedly, and leans down to press a gentle kiss to the reddened area of Jonghyun's cheek. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. It was an accident."

Taemin nods and curls up, pressing his face into the side of Jonghyun's throat, letting his breathing even out again. Jonghyun says nothing, merely rocks them back and forth gently and humming under his breath. Taemin vaguely recognises it; the soft intro to  _ Sing Your Song, _ ever so gentle and it soothes the last few rattled nerves from accidentally catching Jonghyun.

"Are you going to bruise?"

"Probably."

Jonghyun lays them down slowly, careful not to jog Taemin. He starts humming again, the moment he's settled, thumb rubbing circles into Taemin's bare hip. Jonghyun pulls the blanket up with his spare hand, humming against the top of Taemin's hair.

It doesn't take long for Taemin to go limp in Jonghyun's arms, for him to hear the soft pop of Taemin's lips falling apart as he drifts off. Jonghyun settles down and closes his eyes; sleep may not be a possibility for him but this, his lover asleep on his chest, relaxed and finally getting the rest he's needed for weeks, is something even better. He should get his charger and plug his laptop in, prevent it from dying before he's saved the demo he's working on, but watching Taemin twitch as he dreams peacefully is most definitely his favourite thing. He won't be able to sleep until much later that night, but here, with Taemin breathing evenly on him, heartbeat solid against Jonghyun's chest, he might be able to nap for a short while.

And that's exactly what he does, holding Taemin's hand as his eyes finally close.


End file.
